Although wireless relay devices are currently on the market, such conventional wireless relay devices are stand-alone devices. There do not appear to be any wireless relay or wireless distribution devices that are designed to fit within or be disposed within conventional or existing electrical devices (e.g., premises electrical devices, etc.) that provide wireless relay or distribution from within such existing electrical devices, while enabling the existing electrical devices to function according to its normal or designed manner.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing broadband wireless distribution, and, in particular embodiments, to methods, systems, apparatus, and computer software for implementing distributed broadband wireless implementation in premises electrical devices.